C'est une catastrophe
by Eclat d'Etoile
Summary: Simon s'ennuie à mort et réussit à convaincre Raphaël de faire un gâteau avec lui. Raphaël sait que ça va être une catastrophe. Inspiration prompt : deux personnes qui sont nulles en cuisine font un gâteau. [TRADUCTION] (It's A Disaster - RavenclawRush)


**Couple :** Saphaël

 **Rating :** K+

 **Disclaimer :** Pour être franche avec vous, il n'y a pas grand chose qui m'appartient... Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Cassandra Clare, l'histoire originale appartient à RavenclawRush qui m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire son OS !

 **Lien vers l'originale (en anglais) :** _www . fanfiction s / 12617625 / 1 / It-s-A-Disaster_

 _Salut ! C'est ma première traduction, donc je vous avoue être un peu stressée. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'histoire que j'ai trouvé absolument adorable. Donc j'ai voulu la traduire pour la partager avec vous ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi !_

* * *

 **C'est une catastrophe  
**

Ça allait être une catastrophe. Raphaël ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait laissé Simon l'entraîner dans ce bazar. Le nouveau-né était venu dans sa chambre une heure après l'aurore, refusant de partir tant qu'il n'avait pas accepté le plan que Simon lui avait proposé pour la journée. D'après ses dires le novice s'ennuyait à mort, c'est comme ça que Raphaël se retrouva dans l'une des grandes et chics cuisines du Dumort, portant un tablier _Embrasse le cuisinier_ pour protéger son costume. C'était ça où le tablier de très mauvais goût _Vampires Suck_ **(1)** que Simon avait, sans aucune surprise, adoré.

« Simon, sais-tu comment on fait un gâteau ? Demanda Raphaël en sentant un élancement le long de ses tempes, signe certain de maux de têtes à venir.

\- Eeeeeuh… Non mais Raaaph , ça ne peut pas être si compliqué ! Et on a YouTube et dix millions de vidéos pour nous aider, dit Simon en agitant son téléphone sous les yeux du chef de clan.

\- _Dios_ , arrête de faire ça. Raphaël repoussa au loin le téléphone de Simon qui s'approchait bien trop près de ses yeux, Ok, je vais jouer le jeux avec tes combines pour le moment, mais ne te plains pas si tout se passe mal.

\- Yaaay ! Merci Raphaël. »

Sur ce Simon tourna en rond pour récupérer les ingrédients qu'il avait acheté la journée précédente pendant que Raphaël, à contrecœur, s'empara des des ustensiles nécessaires pour ce qu'il considérait comme un désastre à venir.

 **oOo**

« Bébé, n'essaie même pas ! »

Raphaël s'écarta de l'îlot centrale en essayant d'être le plus menaçant possible pendant que Simon pointa sa main recouverte de farine sur lui avant de l'attaquer.

« Simon ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi !? »

Raphaël tenta de faire partir la farine qui recouvrait ses cheveux et son visage avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur les œufs, posés sur le comptoir, et qu'une idée surgisse dans son esprit. Il en prit un et le cassa sur la tête du novice pendant que ce dernier, en train de se moquer du chef de clan, était toujours distrait. Raphaël n'étais pas trop le genre de personne à avoir un comportement aussi enfantin mais le regard scandalisé que Simon lui lança en valait totalement le coup.

« Raph, comment as-tu pu, cria-t-il.

\- Tu m'as désobéis la première fois que je t'ai dit d'arrêter. Donc…

\- Un œuf ne s'approche pas du tout de quelque tâches de farine sur ton t-shirt, riposta Simon avant que Raphaël ne puisse finir.

\- _You say tomato, I say tomahto_ **(2)** _…_ Simon ! Qu'est ce que tu…, sur ce Raphaël s'enfuit face à un novice survolté un œuf à la main.

 **oOo**

« Je t'avais dit que ça allait être un désastre... »

Raphaël et Simon étaient assis sur le sol de la cuisine, leurs habits couverts d'ingrédient allant de la farine et des œufs, au lait et à des petites quantités de pâte à gâteau, qu'ils avaient d'une certaine manière réussis à faire, bien que cela n'ai plus d'importance à présent.

« Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es encore abîmé un de mes costumes .

\- C'est toi qui a cru que c'était une bonne idée d'écraser un œuf sur ma tête, dit Simon en tirant la langue pour faire bonne mesure, Bien que c'était super amusant et… Quoi ? Raph, tu dois être d'accord, c'était cool ! »

Raphaël continua de regarder Simon avec une expression non-impressionnée sur le visage même s'il pouvait sentir un sourire se former au coin de ses lèvres.

« De toutes façon, pourquoi essayais-tu de faire un gâteau ? C'est pas comme si on pouvait le manger, ou du moins sans le vomir quelque heures après. »

Simon détourna le regard, refusant de croiser les yeux du chef de clan, avant de marmonner quelque chose que Raphaël ne pu entendre malgré ses habilités de vampires.

« Bébé va falloir que tu parles plus fort si tu veux que j'entende ce que tu dis.

\- Euh, je voulais juste, jevoulaisjustepasserunpeudetempsavectoiunpeucommeunesortederendrez-vouset… Et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être une bonne idée ?

\- Tu voulais passer du temps avec moi, demanda Raphaël son choc premier se transformant en amusement lorsque Simon devint rouge, chose assez compliqué de faire étant donné qu'ils étaient des vampires. Tu sais que tu aurais seulement pu m'inviter à un rendez-vous si tu en avais envie. »

Simon tourna rapidement sa tête vers le chef de clan qui, à présent, se tenait debout face à lui. Il essaya de se relever, trébuchant sur ses pieds, alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce que Raphaël venait tout juste de dire.

« Tu.. Tu veux aller à un rendez-vous avec… Avec moi ?

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens juste de dire, Raphaël laissa échapper un léger rire pendant que Simon continuait à le regarder bêtement.

\- C'est juste, tu es toi… Et moi je suis moi et… »

Simon ne finit jamais sa phrase, Raphaël l'attira à lui, l'embrassant en passant ses mains autour de la nuque de Simon pendant que ce dernier enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils se séparèrent avec réticence, Simon chassant encore les lèvres de Raphaël un gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« Simon…

\- Et ! Pourquoi t'as arrêté de faire ça, demanda Simon une moue sur les lèvres, embellissant son visage.

\- Je crois que nous devons nous occuper de quelque chose avant de continuer cela.

\- Qu'est ce qui est plus important que m'embrasser, Raph ?

\- Oublies-tu quelque chose, demanda Raphaël un sourcil levé en scannant la cuisine du regards, regards dont les yeux de Simon suivirent le mouvement.

\- Oh.

\- Je pense que nous devrions laver tout ça, et peut-être après nous pourrons avoir un rendez-vous qui ne termine pas en désastre.

\- ET ! C'était une idée extrêmement amusante pour un rendez-vous… »

Raphaël embarqua Simon dans un autre baiser, le faisant se taire avec efficacité avant qu'il ne se plonge de nouveau dans un discours.

* * *

 **(1) :** jeu de mot, suck signifie sucer ou craindre, du coup _Vampire Suck_ peut-être interpréter comme _Les vampires sucent [le sang]_ ou _Les vampires craignent…  
_

 **(2) :** Extrait de la chanson _Let's Call The Whole Thing Off_ d'Ella Fitzgerald et Louis Armstrong jouant sur les sons et donc impossible à traduire... Du moins à mes yeux.

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review, sur l'histoire, la traduction et tout ce que vous voulez, que je transmettrais sans faute à l'auteur ! Bisous - Éclat d'Étoile_


End file.
